


Alexandria

by AshlynnSiobhan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlynnSiobhan/pseuds/AshlynnSiobhan
Summary: Julie gets paired with a classmate for a project in music. What affect will it have on the band and their lives...or afterlives?There is a focus on my original character Alexandria Mercer in this story.I suck at summaries. I swear my story is better.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 40





	Alexandria

Julie sat in music class quietly writing in a notebook, she had been working on a new song she wanted to show Luke after school. They had a gig later that week and they wanted to perform a new song. “and Julie will be working with Alexandria,” Julie looked up hearing her name and looked around and met Alexandria’s eyes giving her a small, shy smile. Alexandria gave a bit of a forced smile. Looking back to Flynn Julie pulled out a piece of paper.

_‘What’s going on?’_

Flynn rolled her eyes and smirked, before writing back.

_‘We have to write and perform a song with our assigned partners. You were paired with Alexandria and I got paired with Carrie. Joy.’_

Julie chuckled and went back to the song for the band. The bell rang only ten minutes later, and as Julie was putting her stuff in her bag, she felt someone standing over her. She stood up and found herself face to face with Alexandria. “Hey,” Alexandria started a little hesitant. The two of them hadn’t spoken since Julie and Carrie ended their friendship. “Hey,” Julie said awkwardly, “so do you want to come over after school to work on the song?” Julie tried to break the tension. Alexandria smiled, brightly and Julie felt the weight lift off her chest. “Sure,” Alexandria said in a light tone, “meet me at my locker after last period and we can head over together.”

The day passed in a little bit of a blur, and all Julie could think is that someone that wasn’t her dad, brother or Flynn was going to be in her house and what if the guys did something. However eventually the day ended, and Julie found herself walking to locker number 125, where she saw Carrie and Alexandria standing. Alexandria was looking in the mirror she had in her locker and was fixing her lipstick. Carrie looked passed Alexandria’s shoulder and saw Julie. She sneered and gave a quick wave to Alexandria as she said bye.

After Carrie left, Julie made her way up to the other girl, she didn’t know why Carrie had suddenly dropped her, but she wasn’t going to let it bother her, she had Flynn and the guys they were all she needed. “Hey,” Julie said hanging on the word a little longer than necessary, “ready to go?” Alexandria closed her locker after grabbing her bag and a hoodie, it was then when Julie saw her outfit for the first time without the hoodie on. She was wearing jeans that were faded and ripped, worn black converse and to top it off a Sunset Curve t-shirt. Julie was pulled out of her staring by Alexandria answering in her usual cheerful voice, “yep, let’s go.” 

The walk to Julie’s was tense, neither girl knew what to say. Not far from the house the girls came to a street food vendor. Julie who hadn’t eaten since that morning pulled out her wallet to pay for food before asking Alexandria, “hey, you want something? My treat.” The color quickly drained from her Alexandria’s face, “no, I don’t eat food from vendors on the street.” Julie put her wallet away, she grabbed onto Alexandria’s arm and pulled her further up the street, when they were a good fifteen feet from the vendor Alexandria let out a shaky breath, “I’m sorry,” she laughed a little, “I know it’s stupid. I have a fear of eating foods made by street vendors. I haven’t told anyone about it since we were in elementary school because the kids used to make fun of me. Most seemed to forget about it as we’ve gotten older and I just don’t tell people.”

Julie stayed quiet, she remembered people picking on Alexandria in elementary school, but she never knew why, “it’s not stupid,” Julie said, “everyone has something they’re scared of.” Julie noticed they had made it to her house and pulled Alexandria along to the garage. When they made it to the door, Julie noticed Alexandria looked a little uncomfortable but just chalked it up to their previous conversation still bothering her.

Julie stopped suddenly and turned her back to the garage doors, “uh, let me run in here first and make sure my brother isn’t using the bathroom in here.” Julie said hoping her excuse was believable, “for some reason he likes to use the shower out here more than in the house.” Julie pulled the door opened, slipped inside and pulled it closed quickly behind her.

Julie saw the boys lounging in the garage. Luke and Reggie, heads huddled close together looking at a piece of paper, probably a new song they were writing. Julie smiled to herself, she wondered when those two were going to admit they liked each other. Alex however was laying on the floor staring up at the celling. So thankful for the ability to be able to feel the guys, she kicked at Alex’s ankle. He looked at her and she gestured to the bathroom at the back of the garage.

Alex got up and followed her and when the bathroom door closed asked, “what’s up Julie?” In a rushed breath Julie told him about Alexandria being there to work on a project and wanted him to tell Reggie and Luke to be on their best behavior while she went to get her. Alex agreed and with a sigh of relief Julie went to get Alexandria.

Julie opened the door and welcomed Alexandria into the garage. Giving the room a sad look, she walked into the room, Julie noticed she seemed a little misty eyed. Julie tried to ignore the guys as they were talking, “is that Mira?” Julie heard Reggie ask and Luke replied it couldn’t be Mira would be thirty-five now. Julie didn’t ask who Mira was because Alexandria obviously couldn’t hear the conversation Reggie and Luke were having. Alex knowing Julie must be confused told her, “Mira is my little sister. She was ten when we died, your friend looks so much like her.” Julie understood not needing Alex to say anything else. She had a quick thought, and hoped she wasn’t wrong. “Alexandria,” Julie started hesitant at first, but she had to know so she continued, “if you don’t mind me asking. Why are you scared of food made by street vendors?”

Alexandria who had been looking at the loft met Julie’s brown eyes before speaking, “when my mom was ten her older brother on two of his friends died after eating hotdogs some idiot made in the back of his car.” Alexandria couldn’t hear the gasps the guys let out, so she continued, “she looked up to Alex and his friends, she always wanted to make them proud, she actually named me Alexandria Regina, after Alex and Reggie and my brother Lucas after Luke.”

As she spoke, Alexandria walked over to the loft and ran her hand over the ladder, “I know this garage is where they used to practice and it’s almost like I can feel them here with me. It might seem strange to feel so connected to people I’ve never met but I grew up hearing stories about them from my mom and Bobby,” she scrunched up her nose, “I mean Trevor Wilson. I took up playing drums and singing because I want to believe that if he were still around, my uncle would be proud of me. I want to live the dream that was taken from him.” Alexandria began to cry.

Julie looked around and saw the guys crying, Alex looking longingly at Alexandria as if he wished he could pull her into a tight hug, knowing he couldn’t Julie went over to Alexandria and hugged her, “I’m sure he’s so proud of you,” she told Alexandria. Knowing after Alexandria left she would need to have a conversation with the guys.


End file.
